Kousuke Ohshiba
Kousuke Ooshiba (大柴康介 Ōshiba Kōsuke) is a main character in Hitorijime My Hero, as well as a secondary character in Hitorijime Boyfriend. Appearance Kousuke has a tall, muscular build, with black hair and blue-gray eyes. He also has a mole on his chin. According to Toru's gang, he wears weird shirts, but he is seen wearing a brown suit and a necktie at school. Personality Kousuke usually shows a cheerful personality, though he is a fairly serious person and when angered he seems cold. Usually, he is in a good mood. At times, he can be perverted and lewd. History Kousuke has always been fond of math and solving all problems possible, as stated by his mother, he has been sick because of solving a problem without sleep. It is also stated that he likes to care and help helpless things, so him being in a relationship with Masahiro Setagawa has given him more reason. Synopsis After meeting Masahiro, Kousuke takes him in as his underling, or 'sidekick', and thus began to look after him and help him with his troubles. A few years later Masahiro and Kensuke, Kousuke's little brother, begin high school and Kousuke ends up being their homeroom math teacher. Later on, Kousuke begins to see that Masahiro has feelings for him. Kousuke explains to Masahiro that he cannot return his feelings, leaving behind a shocked Masahiro. When Kousuke sees that Masahiro is clearly trying to avoid him, Kousuke confronts him which ends up with the two of them kissing. And tells Masahiro to "Hurry up and find a girlfriend." After their kiss, things are very strained between Kousuke and Masahiro as Masahiro begins to not only avoiding him and his friends, but also goes back to running errands for Toru's gang. Soon after discovering this, Kousuke pays a visit to Masahiro's apartment and confronts him about what he has been doing. The confrontation has Kousuke reveal his feelings for Masahiro and explain why he rejected him, saying that he panicked, believing Masahiro wouldn't have accepted his feelings for him. When Toru's gang comes by to collect Masahiro, Kousuke defends Masahiro by fighting them. During the fight Yabase, one of Toru's gang members, tries to stab Kousuke, but Masahiro blocks him and ends up getting stabbed in the arm instead. After Toru and his gang members leave, Masahiro embraces Kousuke and breaks down in tears telling him that he wants to be with him. Shortly after these events, they begin their romantic relationship. With Kousuke making Masahiro his 'secret wife'. They face many obstacles, such as Masahiro attempting to take initiative and kiss Kousuke, trying not to show their affection in public, and Masahiro and Kensuke's friends finding out about their secret relationship. But the most noticeable problem for them is their relationship getting discovered by people due to their status as teacher and student. As Masahiro fears about Kousuke getting in trouble and losing his job, Kousuke explains to him that although he doesn't want to quit his job, Masahiro is the most important thing in his life and doesn't want to lose him. Masahiro continues to panic about Kousuke's job and after asking people what he should do about thier relationship, Masahiro tearfully breaks up with Kousuke over the phone. The next day, Kousuke leaves a note in Masahiro's mailbox and begins to look for him. After finding Masahiro, he tells Masahiro that he can't let him go and that he is too special to him. Kousuke asks Masahiro to meet him in the mountains to watch the meteor shower together if he wants to give their relationship another chance. After deciding he wouldn't go, Masahiro reads Kousuke's letter he left him, reading that Kousuke can't live a life without Masahiro, and says that he was his hero and that Masahiro sved him everyday. Masahiro hurries to the mountains and finds Kousuke their waiting for him. Masahiro tells Kousuke that he loves him and wants to be with him. Kousuke accepts this and they kiss and exchange engagement rings and proceed to walk home together. Trivia * Kousuke usually has a cigarette in his mouth and he has tried, but failed to quit smoking. * The Vehicle in Scene Episode 4 Driving is Mineral Gray Metallic 2017 Suzuki Swift GLX Turbo. * It has not been stated why his nickname 'The Bear Killer' is his nickname. Quotes Coming soon! Gallery 336836.jpg Ooshiba.Kousuke.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Main Characters